Just want you back
by Alcoholic
Summary: Sequel to We meet again. watch as Cooper struggles to assure Heather that he still loves her and just wants her back.
1. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

"**JUST WANT YOU BACK"**

**Hello everyone. I told you I'd write a sequel to "WE MEET AGAIN" and here it is. I don't promise it to be great but at least give it a reading. There's more to the story but I can only update after the exams. So enjoy **

**HPOV**

"Is it my imagination or Jordan and Tanya were giving us the looks during dinner?" I ask "Do you think they could have locked us in?"

"I don't know", he says "But I'm glad if they did"

"Well I'm pretty sure they had something to do with it-" Before I can complete my sentence he presses his lips to mine. When he pulls back I grin lightly "I guess that was the only way to shut me up, huh?"

"Hmmm", Cooper says, corners of his mouth twitching up lightly "You-"

"MOM!" This year we are interrupted by the sound of my four year old. I detangle myself from his strong arms and squat down.

"What is it Em?" I ask patiently seeing her tear streaked face.

"Jay pulled my hair" she says as I wipe some of her tears.

"He did?" I ask "Don't worry baby I'm going to have a talk with him. Why are your hands bleeding sweetie?"

"I fell down" she says with a shrug.

"Okay let's have you cleaned up" I say.

"Who's that?" she stages whisper noticing Cooper for the first time "Is he your boyfriend, mommy?" That kid is too damn perceptive for her own good.

I swallow the lump in my throat "Just a friend", I tell her.

"He's pretty" she says trying to be quiet but failing miserably. I chuckle at this. Understatement of the century.

"Yeah" I agree "C'mon we better put a band aid on that nasty cut" she winces slightly. I turn back to Cooper noticing him staring at Emily. I instinctly put my hands around her protectively. He raises his eyes back to mine, his face expressionless.

"Hey mom" I turn around to face none other than Em's nightmare grinning at me sheepishly.

I look at him disapprovingly "May I know why you pulled your sister's hair?"

"Because she cheated in hide and seek" he says obstinately. He may not look a lot like me but he sure got my stubbornness.

"I did not" comes the indignant denial from my side

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"Okay you two, that's enough" I intervene because I have a feeling this will go on for a long time "Jack no TV for a week"

"Mom" he protests "Not fair and why doesn't she get anything?"

"Because I believe she's the victim here. Keep whining and I'll make it two weeks" I say "And I saw that Jay" I add when I see him pulling his tongue out at his sister.

"C'mon Em and you too young man" I say glancing one last time at Cooper who still seems to be frozen at his place.

"These kids will drive me crazy soon" I complain to Tanya as she helps me put the sleeping kids in the car "They mention the terrible two's but what about the terrible three's and four's?"

She laughs at that "I agree. It's the damn TV. Do you know Logan fancies himself in love with Em? "

I join in her laughter "I wasn't aware, but he'll make the best son-in-law" Yeah if incest was allowed.

"So did you tell him?" she asks suddenly throwing me completely off balance

"No", I say unable to meet her gaze knowing full well the sympathy and pity in her eyes.

"Heather you have to tell him someday. You can't hide this from him forever. He deserves to know."

"I would have", I say bitterly "If he would have bothered to stay" Just after I'd put the kids to bed I'd gone in search of him. But he was gone, without even saying goodbye. So much for his promise to never leave me again. Did I really think that after five years everything will be okay in just an hour? God I'm so naïve.

I slip into the driver's seat and buckle myself up "When will u visit again?" Tanya asks as I start up the engine.

"Soon"

"Heather don't worry. Everything will work out just fine, you'll see. "

"I hope so" I say hopefully "I really hope so"

**CPOV**

How could I have been so stupid? Did I really think that she'd wait for me for all those years? I know I wished for it but still. I deserve this. I deserve the pain I'm going through just by imagining her with someone else. Her lips on someone other than me. Her mouth whispering his name as she does when she's kissing. Her hands on-

Stop it! I try to stop the barrel of mental images but to no avail.

She'd said that she wasn't dating anyone and in my inanity it had never occurred to me that she was married… no not married, she would never have kissed me like that if she was. That's not how she is.

But I realize I don't have any space left in her life anymore. She doesn't need me anymore, not with the kids. And this realization makes my heart ache even more. I sigh. I had to leave seeing her bickering with her kids. With someone else.

The girl, Emily was an exact replica of her. Blond haired, blue eyed. Gorgeous. But while she was meek, her brother was an exact anti thesis. I'd seen the same stubbornness in his eyes that I'd seen in her so many times and loved dearly. He didn't resemble in any way except his eyes. I feel a surge of jealousy go through me as I try to imagine her eye in someone else's face.

I'm busted out of my reverie by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I see that Jordan's calling me. My first reaction is to ignore him, but curious as to why he's calling me I pick up. Curiosity is a bitch.

"Hello"

"Hello, Cooper?" Jordan says "Hi… I just called to thank you for coming to Mel's birthday last night. She loved her gift by the way. Its funny, you know that you and Heather should give her the same thing" he chuckles at the irony, ignorant at the jab of pain in my heart at the mention of her name "Anyways it was nice to see you. You should visit more often."

"Yeah" I say nonchalantly.

"Well I'll let you go for now", he says "See you soon, hopef-"

"Wait, Jordan" I say hurriedly. He has to know something "I wanted to ask if... Umm you know if she uh… "

"If Heather's with anyone?" he asks slightly amused.

"Umm… yes" I say.

"Well you're in luck my brother" he says gallantly "Coz she's not. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you still love her?"

"More than anything", I say unhesitatingly.

"That's what I guessed", he says " Now that you've ruined all the hard work I did-" and surprisingly there's an angry HEY in the background "- Okay Tanya did, you have to do something momentous to show her that you still love her. Because she doesn't trust you that much at the moment."

"What do I do?" I say realizing that Heather was right after all. I feel rush of gratitude towards Jordan.

"Well I've been out of the dating scene for long" he says "But here's what I'd suggest…"

_Ting tong_. I ring the bell once and stand on the foyer, my face not betraying the turmoil within me.

After an interminable moment the door open to reveal a shocked Heather. She doesn't say anything and stares at me. I notice the slight flare of her nose. Anyone else would have overlooked the fact, but I know her too well. Boy is she mad. At me.

"Hey" Jay says ambling towards us "You're not pizza"

"No, I'm not. Can I come in?" I say directing the last one at Heather.

She still seems to be frozen in shock but she manages a tiny nod. I follow her in. "Those are for you" I say handing the daises I bought to her. She takes them wordlessly and turns away from me. I sigh mentally. This was going to be more difficult than Jordan explained.

I feel a slight tug on my legs. "Hello" I look down to see Emily addressing me. I squat down in front of her holding my hands. She takes them in her small ones and shakes them looking at me awestruck. "Hi" I say "Emily right?"

"Em" she corrects me "And your Logan's uncle Cooper"

"Yes" I say "It's nice meeting you Em."

"Likewise" she says "But you're here to see mom" Whoa, talk about clairvoyant.

"Yes", I say looking up at Heather who's looking at us with pained expression. 

"C'mon Jay, let's go upstairs." she says authoritatively "SpongeBob's coming"

"She's a smart kid" I say after they are gone.

"Yeah" Heather says proudly "She is." She finally turns to look at me "Why are you here?"

"I had to see you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I ask incredulously "Didn't I make it quiet clear the other night that I never want to leave you again"

"Oh right" she says sarcastically "That's why you ran away the first chance you got"

"I didn't run away", I say grabbing her hands in mine but she jerks away "Heather, I swear you have to believe me. I told you I love you and I said nothing but the truth. I just had to get away seeing you… " I tail off helplessly. This seems to irk her.

"With my kids?" she asks angrily "Oh so now that I come with package you want to get away. Don't worry I'm used to people walking out on me so I wont really mind."

"Hey" I say pulling her to me. She resists but I hug her tighter "I never said that. Kids or no kids, I still love you and nothing can change this fact. I can get along with the children. Just give me another chance."

She doesn't say anything for a while and then a quiet "Okay" I bend down to kiss her, nut she turns her face away so instead I kiss her cheeks. When I look at her questioningly she mouths "Em"

And there she is looking at us both with wide eyes. I grin at her.

"Is SpongeBob over, honey?" she asks sweetly. What I'd do to have her look at me like that.

"Uh, no. I just came to tell you that the pizza's here." She says before turning away to leave.

Heather turns towards me and studies me quietly. She finally asks hesitantly "Would you… like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure" I say grinning ear to ear.

Do you think you could fall in love with someone all over again, someone who you're already crazy about? Because I'm damn sure that I love her more now than I loved her yesterday. And this realization makes me even more determined to have her back.

And I already adore the kids. They are a wonder and it's impossible to resist their charm. I've never had so much fun, well not in a long time anyways. We were talking and laughing. Just like a family.

Em surprised the hell outta me. Most kids her age are least bothered, but she's very sensitive and observant too. Like when I held Heather's hand during dinner she looked at our entwined hands critically. And she looks after her twin like a twin sister. Even scolding him to finish his vegetables, much to Heather's amusement.

Jay is the opposite of his sister and I could see small Heather in the making. He was just so obstinate and a real trouble maker. But his messy black and impish dark blue eyes made him too cute to refuse to give in to. An hour with them and I was already in love. I tried to tell myself that it was only because that they were her children but it was as if I'd known them my whole life. I felt an instinctive connection to them.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Heather asks me at the door.

"Depends on if you'll go out with me tomorrow?" I ask hopefully. Say yes, please say yes.

"Yes" she says and adds "But only if I can find a babysitter."

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I say pressing a kiss to her forehead "Goodnight"

Tonight after a very long time I get into my bed with a smile on my face. I hadn't ever imagined having a family. But if having a family meant the most beautiful girl and two adorable kids, then I was quiet looking forward to it.

**Hope you liked it. Thanx for reading. I promise to update after the exams. Please review, I'd really appreciate that. Oh and tell me if you want cooper to know that he has kids right now or later? I know I mentioned Emily has black hair before but I changed that to blond hairs.**


	2. This love

When I'm at her doorstep to pick her up the next evening I'm quite surprised to see Jordan's car in the driveway and I'm even more surprised when he's the one who answers the door.

"Hiya bro", he says enthusiastically "Don't you look nice today"

"What are you doing here?" is my way of greeting him.

"Well…" he says happily, too happily "I had good news. So I thought I might kill two birds with one stone"

"Uh huh Jordan" I say uncertainly "Are you drunk?"

"Only a little" he says dismissively "Aren't you curious what my news is?"

I wait patiently "I'm gonna a daddy again!"

Wow third time lucky. He really must love Tanya. "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you"

"Thank you", he says brightly "So you've progressed real fast. First date, huh?"

"I don't think so", I say sighing "She won't forgive me easily"

"You must work harder then. I want more nieces and nephew that I can spoil. "

"I'll work on that" I say and then stop shortly "Wait, what? More?"

His eyes widen "I meant that you know… that" his eyes widen and he stops abruptly "What's taking the girls so long? I swear to God they dress as if it's the last chance they get."

Before I can question him more about this, all thoughts leave my mind. In fact I forget everything, except the sight standing in front of me. I suck in my breathe as she descends down the stairs. She's dressed in a simple black dress that barely reaches her knees, and high heels. I feel myself getting all hot and worked out just by looking at her. Jordan is snickering beside me, but I ignore him.

"I see you found babysitters", I say taking her hands in mine "Shall we go?"

"Yes" she says softly before turning to look at Jay sternly "Behave"

"Always do", he says blinking innocently.

"Right" , she says sarcastically "Take care Em, I'll be back soon. Don't trouble Jordan and Tanya too much kids. Love you"

"Love you too" the twins say not at the same time, but almost.

"Bye mom", Em says sweetly.

"Let's go" she says pulling me out. "Where are we going?" she asks me just when I'm starting the car.

"You'll see"

"Empire state building" I question him surprised.

"Have you ever seen the view from the top at night?" he asks.

"No"

"You're in for a treat then."

"Oh my gosh", she whispers awestruck "It's beautiful"

"Compared to you it's nothing", I say truthfully "But I'm glad you liked it"

She turns to face me and I notice that her eyes are slightly moist. I take her hands in mine and whisper against her knuckles "I love you"

"I love you too" she says. "There's something I have to tell you"

"Yes"

"Uhhh…" she hesitates not meeting my eyes anymore "Umm... I'm starved." I smile at that, but something tells me that's not what she wanted to tell me. But I give her space, waiting for her to tell me whatever it was herself.

"Well then let's not keep you waiting anymore."

All through dinner I'm barely aware of what I'm eating. A small smile is what it takes to make my heart beat madly in my chest. This was a feeling I'd been missing for the past years and today I feel complete. But I feel a pang whenever she mentions the kids. Don't get me wrong I really love the kids, but I feel a little envious to know that I'm not the center of her universe anymore.

I interrupt her suddenly as she's telling an anecdote about them "Who's their father?"

"I- I beg your pardon" she stammers.

"You heard me", I say keeping my gaze steady on her.

"Why do you ask?" she says "Is it not enough to know that they're mine?"

"Because it matters to me", I say exasperated "Damn it Heather, don't you realize it pains me to even imagine you with another guy, let alone have his kids. You know after we were through I didn't even touch anyone and you-"

"Me what?" she demands "Slept with everyone I got my hands on? If I must recall correctly I wasn't the one going around kissing others while we were still dating"

"Yeah well, I wasn't the one who got pregnant " I spat.

She looks at me hurt "How can you say that? I love you and only you. There's no one else. There never was. You remember that I wanted to tell you something important that night", she doesn't need to tell me what night. "I never got to tell you that and maybe never will."

I'm barely aware of anything except what she just said. _I love you and only you. There's no one else. There never was._ I remember her words and Jordan's words earlier this evening and I suddenly realize what she wanted to tell me all along. "Oh God! How could I have been so blind?" I look up to see that she's already left during my epiphany. I run helplessly towards the exit, hoping to catch her before she's gone. And here I call myself a detective. How could I have not realized that they were my flesh and blood. I felt this connection with her and I just shrugged it off saying that it was just because they were her kids. It never occurred to me the obvious. And I accused her of sleeping with other guys. Great, just great. If there was a Nobel prize for idiocy, I'd be given one.

I rush over seeing her calling a cab. I pull her to the side walk giving her a fierce bear hug."They're mine" I say panting slightly.

"Why did you not tell me Heather that they're mine" I ask.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore" she says, her voice slightly muffled.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. I love you… and the kids too", I say pulling back to see her smiling at me. "Hey, do you want to go home and make more of them?"

She laughs at that "No way" she says kissing me "Two are" kiss "More than enough."


	3. The proposal

"Will you now tell me where we we are going?", I ask umpteenth time.

"Heather", Cooper says amused "You've asked me this question a million times and I've already told you that I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises. Please", I plead "The curiosity is killing me."

"Not a chance", he grins. I pout at that. He chuckles and bends to kiss my nose tip "You're too cute"

"But I'm still not telling" he adds. I cross my arms and huff at that. Just when I'm about to open my mouth to counter that he stops the car and says "We're here."

Like the gentleman that he is he opens my door while I'm still fumbling with my seatbelt. He holds my hands and helps me I can make out my surroundings he grabs my waist and presses me against the car."Have I told you that the color blue looks really good on you", he says kissing just below my ear.

"No", I mumble as he moves further down

"Hmm.. you look good in blue" he says against my neck "It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you", I say blushing slightly. I don't understand why, but he can still make me blush a schoolgirl "Where are we?"

"You'll soon find out", he says "Do you trust me?"

"More than anything else"

"Then close your eyes", he says. When I start to protest he adds "its part of the surprise"

I close my eyes grudgingly. I feel one last kiss on my temple and then he leads to me to whatever unknown destination he has in mind.

He stops suddenly making me lose my balance. He steadies me and whispers in my ears "You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. I notice that we're standing in a dimly lit patio and the love of my life crouched on his knees. I gasp loudly. Before I can form any coherent sentences he takes my hands and squeezes them lightly. "I don't know the right thing to say here" he says and I realize that he's nervous "You know I can't say any of the cheesy stuff but I do want you to know that that you're the most beautiful and the most wonderful girl that I've ever met. I love you… more than anything else in the world. You gave me the most beautiful gift a man can hope for and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "

"You're asking me to marry you?" is all I can choke out.

"Err… yes" he say looking at me worriedly.

I can barely believe that this is happening. I mean we have been living together for almost a month, so it's not like this is unexpected. But to me it is. He'd been acting oddly the whole day but I hadn't really paid much attention. It dawns on me suddenly that the kids were onto this, remembering the stares and whispers I've been getting all day.

I realize belatedly that he's waiting for an answer. I give him a broad smile and say "Yes."

He grins back at me and gets up to hug me. "Oh shit"

"What?" I ask worried.

"I forgot to give you the ring" he says, pulling out a blue box and opens it to reveal a stunning diamond cut in platinum with a gorgeous emerald in the centre. **(Pic in profile)** He slips the ring in my finger. "Do you like it?"

"Love it" I say kissing his cheek.

"Is that what I get after proposing? A kiss on the cheek?"

"Learn to be contented with what you get", I say playfully.

"No way" he says before hauling me in for a kiss.

**Love it or hate it. Please review.**


End file.
